Feral's Daughter
by Autaumn Wolf
Summary: A girl from the human world,winds up in the SWAT Kats world and finds out She's Commander Feral's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello, um this is my first SWAT Kat fic so enjoy and constructive criticism is very welcome. Also, I want to give a special thanks to Dean the cuddly Fox. and ulyferal who did the beta'ing (is that a real word?)...couldn't have done this without you.

Disclaimer: I own none of the SWAT Kat characters. Only Shadow Moon is mine the others I borrowed to have fun then return them to Hanna-Barbera who owns them...unfortunately.

The bell rang signally the end of the school day. Teenagers flooded the hallways with loud conversations as they poured out all the doors, escaping the school grounds as fast as they could.

Shadow Moon, a pretty young thirteen year old with lightly tanned skin and dark brunette hair, standing only five feet four inches tall and with amazing golden eyes, was talking with her friends, Sarah, Kimberly and Courtney as they walked down the hall and out the door heading toward home.

They were discussing the coming overnight stay at Shadow's house. She lived about ten miles from the school and they couldn't wait to get there and have some fun. The group began walking down the sidewalk and turned at the end to begin strolling side by side down the side of the street still on the wide sidewalk, toward Shadow's place.

Shadow loved to walk home, it allowed her to think and enjoy the peace she couldn't find at school. Courtney gave her shoulder a playful shove.

"Shadow, I'm talking to you."

"Huh? What?" Shadow asked, returning her wandering thoughts back to her friends.

"I said...the new boy kept looking at you," Courtney giggled.

"So?" Shadow asked, shrugging her shoulders. She could care less if a boy was looking at her.

"I think he likes you," Sarah added, grinning.

"He doesn't even know me. He hasn't said a word to me so how could he even like me?" Shadow snorted.

She really didn't care about all the teen drama with dating, not being interested in a boyfriend at this point in her life anyway. She had other more important things to worry about than all the emotional junk getting involved with boys would cause.

"Lighten up, you need to get a boyfriend," Courtney persisted, giving her friend a curious look, wondering why she wasn't interested, like all the girls were, in boys.

"Will you stop! I don't need anything...certainly not boys...any time soon!" Shadow said, flatly, staring down the road.

"Come on, there has to be at least one boy at school that you think is cute," Sarah and Courtney insisted, giggling.

A little disgusted by their persistence, Shadow pretended to step off the sidewalk and into the road, saying airily, "I'd rather get hit by a truck!"

Her friends eyes widened in alarm and started to rush toward her when she blithely stepped back on the sidewalk and said, cheekily, "...but I plan on living many more years."

"Oh you! I can't believe you did that," Courtney pouted.

Shadow just smirked then said, "race ya to my house." As expected, her friends faces showed little desire for running, something she loved to do.

"Come on guys, first one there gets a cookie! And, better yet, no one is home tonight!" She wheedled.

Her friends stared at her a long moment then at each other. Finally they sighed as one and nodded in agreement.

They lined up then Kimberly counted down, "okay...ready...set...go!" Then took off when she reached the last word, racing off ahead of the others.

She didn't slow down for about a block before slowing to a jog to see where the others were. That's when Shadow blasted past her at a full run. Picking up her pace again, Kimberly tried to catch up but it was a losing proposition. None of them knew why, but Shadow was so much faster than anyone they knew...she had more stamina...and was much stronger than most of the boys they knew. She even looked more muscular than any of them.

Shadow loved the fact she could out run everyone, had a more powerful body and was more limber. Her senses were apparently better than a normal human too. She often wondered about that and had once asked her mom.

Her mother simply told her she was special and most of it was due to her father, whom she'd never met. All her mother would tell her about him was his full name and that he was from some place called Megakat City. When she got older, she tried to look up the city but could find no listing of it anywhere. Her mother insisted it was a secret place and no one must know about it.

"What kind of secret," she'd asked.

"A military kind of one. Now don't mention this to anyone," her mother insisted, making her promise.

"Okay."

Her mother shook her head as her daughter went to her room. It wasn't that she wanted to keep her daughter's father a secret, it was more like she couldn't tell anyone since no one would believe her and if they did, her daughter could be locked up in some lab some where as well as herself, so no one could know about what her daughter's parentage was.

Shadow always felt there was much more her mother wasn't telling her but she could also tell, she would never get her curiosity satisfied and had to live with that. Though at times, she did wonder why her mother called her one of a kind...weren't all humans different from each other? But the way she'd said it suggested something more.

She sighed and let the old subject go as she had already reached her home way ahead of her friends...no surprise there. Her friends would arrive in about ten minutes so she went to the fridge to see what there was to eat. She was pleased to find a container of her favorite food...beef stew.

She pulled it out and placed it in the microwave, setting it for three minutes. While she waited, she emptied her pockets laying her wallet, MP3 player, stick of gum, and a folded up piece of paper that told her she had science and math tests tomorrow.

Grimacing, she wished she could skip the math test. She was never very good at it but did fairly well at science. Peering out her kitchen window, she saw her friends huffing and puffing up her driveway, holding each other up so they wouldn't fall over.

Smiling, she looked forward to partying and having them over for the night. She went to the front door to meet them. She grinned as she waited for them to reach her. They were breathing heavily and their faces were flushed.

Kimberly was the first to reach the door. Shadow gave her a hug and walked with her into the house while leaving the door open for the other two to get there at their own pace.

Keeping her arm around Kimberly, she led her into the kitchen and had her sit. She went to the cupboard and got some glasses out and poured her friends some juice and pulled out a packet of cookies then went and got her dinner from the microwave.

"I want some stew," Kimberly whined, pouting.

"What's the magic word?" Shadow asked, giving Kimberly a smirk.

"Pwease"

"Pwease? What kind of talk is that?" Shadow snorted.

"Please!" Kimberly spat out in pretend anger which was ruined when she broke down laughing, Shadow joining her.

Shadow got out two bowls and forks then served half the contents of the stew into each bowl. Kimberly smiled widely and began to eat her share. Shadow smiled back and began to eat her meal.

The only thing that could ruin her fun right now was the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight. No matter how hard she tried to push it away, the feeling wouldn't leave, making her nervous. Of all her special abilities, this sixth sense was the one she wished she didn't have. It usually warned her of danger and was always right but that didn't make her happy having it.

Her troubled thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of their other friends. She got up, put her empty bowl in the sink, put away the left overs then gave her friends some cookies and their glasses of juice. They gave her grateful looks then headed back out to the living room with their drinks and treats then sat down on the couch.

Kimberly quickly finished her stew then got up and put her own dish in the sink, grabbed her drink and cookies then followed the rest to the living room. Shadow moved over to make room for her on the couch, accidentally crowding Sarah, who complained.

"Sorry!"She shifted again. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then let's see what's on the SyFy channel," Shadow said, reaching for the remote Sarah had in her hand. But Sarah held it out of reach causing Shadow to fall across the others laps.

Courtney laughed as Shadow rolled off to the floor giggling. Then Shadow got up and snatched the remote from Sarah who began to pout. Shadow ignored her and turned on the TV.

As they settled down, she frowned as she realized it was getting rather dark for it being only four in the afternoon. Just as she was going to look out the window, the TV suddenly winked out. She reached for a nearby lamp and nothing happened.

"Crap! The power's out," she sighed in annoyance. Reaching for her Mag Flashlight sitting on the end table beside her, she flicked it on making the whole room light up.

They all looked toward the window and saw a storm had blown up while they were occupied. Suddenly, a loud boom and a flash lit the sky. The girls, except Shadow, screamed in fear. At that moment, Shadow remembered her Doberman, Alexander, was out in the field behind her house where he liked to hang out and hadn't come in when the storm began.

Sighing in annoyance, she took the flashlight and headed to the back door, shouting over her shoulder, "I gotta find Alex," before dashing out into the rising storm. No rain was falling yet but it was very windy.

She ran out into the field and shouted as she went, "Alex! Alex Come!" Moments later, a big dog came bounding across the field toward her. Sighing in relief, she turned and ran back to the house with the dog close on her heels.

About halfway back, the sky turned red and opened up," Oh snap!" She exclaimed, getting soaked, her words lost in the whistling wind. Unknown to her, her friends had their faces glued to the window, watching her every move.

She continued trying to run home but the wind was strong and was holding her back. Soon she was reduced to walking speed and was breathing hard then suddenly, she found her feet leaving the ground. The wind seemed to pick her up and fling her skyward.

In those terrifying moments, the only thing that came to her mind was that she was so screwed then in the next second, she lost consciousness when something struck her head.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The wind was whirling madly around the Turbokat in the aftermath of one of the Pastmaster's time portals.

The SWAT Kats had arrived on the scene ready to find out what had brought the dead sorcerer back again to their world. Over their radio they heard the enforcers tell one another that the Pastmaster was looking for some old book at the museum (what again?).

"Geez! Doesn't that guy have a library of his own!" T-Bone snorted in annoyance.

"Hahhah funny, just watch those creatures don't put holes in us while I try to take them out, buddy," Razor said, not really amused by his friend's lame attempt at humor.

"I'm watching," the tabby said as he brought the Turbokat around to make the shot easier for his partner. "Okay, Sure shot...take'em out."

Razor fired at the ugly looking flying gargoyles that were protecting the Pastmaster and preventing them getting down on the ground and searching for the ugly troll. He managed to take out a few of them when the enforcers arrived on the scene.

"Here comes the cavalry...late as usual," T-Bone said drolly.

"SWAT Kats! Back off, the enforcers will handle this!" Feral barked over the radio.

"Yeah right," T-Bone muttered to himself, rolling his eyes and steering the jet toward another group of gargoyles. Razor managed to take those out with the help of the enforcers firing at the same time.

The sky was clear, the sudden storm gone, and there was no sign of the Pastmaster.

"Now where the heck did he go?" Razor asked no one in particular.

"Commander Feral! The Pastmaster is gone taking the book he was looking for with him," came the voice of one of Feral's enforcers in the museum.

"Oh great! That's all we need!" Feral's angry mutter came over the radio.

"Aw heck, Razor! There's no telling what that creep plans to do now that he has that book, whatever it was," T-Bone growled.

"Yeah, well there's nothing we can do about that, buddy. Guess we better scat before Feral tries to take us out," Razor said.

"Sure...wait...what is that?" T-Bone yelled, seeing something falling from the sky.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Shadow woke up to find herself plummeting towards the ground far below. She let out a scream then remembered... "Um sky diving lessons...chin up...legs bent...arms stretched out at the sides"

Still gripping her flashlight in a death grip, she followed her own instructions. At first, it seemed to be working although she was still falling, at least it was a bit slower but not by much. Before she could panic, a net caught her and jerked to a painful stop.

Heaving for breath, her heart still hammering in her chest, she looked around her cautiously. Relief washed over her to find she wasn't going to go splat on the ground but that relief was short lived as the net lowered to the ground fairly gently then the jet that had been carrying it landed nearby.

Two colorfully dressed figures leaped from the cockpit of the jet and landed lightly on the ground.

'Gee, wouldn't that have hurt?' She wondered, a bit addled.

The two figures ran up to her and helped remove the net from around her then they just stared. She gaped at them in turn as she got to her feet. Her heart quickened and her face paled as she stared at the two strange 'men'?.

T-Bone gaped at the odd creature then glanced over at Razor questioningly. Razor frowned then slowly moved closer to the 'person'.

Shadow was frozen in place...her fight or flight instincts unable to decide what to do.

Thinking to ease the creatures mind, T-Bone held his paws outward and spread them showing he wouldn't hurt it.

Shadow could only stare helplessly at this thing before her, trying to decide if it really meant it was friendly or not by its oddly familiar gesture of peace.

"What is it?" T-Bone asked softly of his friend.

"I don't know buddy but it doesn't look dangerous. It doesn't even have claws or fangs," Razor observed, cautiously.

Thinking she should say something at least, Shadow said, hesitantly, "um, hi.."

"Hi, yourself..." T-Bone responded automatically.

They continued to stare at each other. It was then Shadow noticed the tails swishing behind both males. She gulped as she tried to think what that could mean. Maybe some kind of elaborate costume perhaps? She reached out cautiously with her flashlight and poked T-Bone in the chest.

"Nice costumes you guys are wearing. Oh, and thanks for saving my life," she said, smiling tentatively.

"Th-thanks," T-Bone stuttered, transfixed by Shadow's odd appearance.

"Yeah, so where did you get the fur?" She asked, a little braver now that it seemed they weren't going to hurt her.

"Um, I grew it?" T-Bone answered, a bit puzzled and unable to think what else to say to this creature without upsetting it.

"Seriously?" Shadow asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Um, can I ask you something?" Razor asked, cautiously. She startled, this being the first time this other guy addressed her.

"Sure," Shadow said, a little uneasily.

"Why don't you have any fur?" He asked, looking her up and down, trying to figure out what she was exactly.

Shadow didn't like the way he kept looking her up and down but answered since she didn't know what he meant by that statement. "Huh? Are you saying that you two aren't wearing costumes? That is real fur on your bodies?" They both nodded, solemnly.

She felt her heart leap in fear but kept control of herself. She really wanted to get out of here but didn't know where here was. "Okay, so I'm thinking those tails are real too?" She said, her voice getting rather shaky.

"Yeah, they are. What's up with your odd nose and ears? Why don't you have whiskers?" T-Bone pressed her further.

That was it for Shadow as she shouted, "where the hell am I?"

Still trying to be of some help and seeing how upset the strange creature was getting, Razor backed up a bit and said lightly, "you're in Megakat City."

"What?" Shadow wasn't sure she'd heard that right.

"He said this is Megakat City," T-Bone repeated gently.

"Noooo..." Shadow began backing up, terror creeping up her spine.

"Easy...we're sorry we upset you. Let us help you..." Razor started to say, attempting to soothe the creature.

"No, this can't be...that was a military place my mother told me about..she said it was a secret so how the hell did I get here?" She demanded, angry and afraid.

"Uh, no this isn't a military place, it's a large city. Who is your mother?" Razor asked, carefully. The more information he could get the possibility they could help it.

She could only stare at Razor in shock, unable to process what he was saying nor what she was being forced to believe.

"What are you?" T-Bone asked after a long moment of silence had passed.

"I'm a human. Why? Are you two part of some kind of experiment or something?" She asked shakily, wanting to run away desperately, but her legs weren't responding.

"Human? What's that? And no I'm not an experiment, I'm a Kat." T-Bone said, surprised and really confused by its answers.

"Cat?" Shadow stared at the two. Well they did look like cats, come to think of it but that still didn't explain how they existed nor where she really was.

The pair moved backward from her then halted a few feet away so they could talk privately. She heard sirens heading her way and really didn't want to wait until they arrived but suddenly, a helicopter landed beside the jet and out of it came a really big cat. It strode briskly over to them. The sirens arrived and out of, what looked like ordinary cars, came more cats dressed in some kind of uniforms.

One of them started running toward her, yelling 'freeze, you're under arrest,' and pointing a weapon at her. That managed to unfreeze her legs and she didn't hesitate to take off running. The museum had carefully tended grounds so she ran across what she realized was a parking lot, then onto a carefully tended lawn as she raced to the rear of the huge building.

The cat that had yelled at her kept coming and managed to catch up and grab her by the arm. Shadow didn't hesitate to slam her elbow into the creature's side which caused it to let her go so she could escape.

Racing across the huge lawn at the rear of the building, she kept going until she reached a fence. Putting on a burst of speed, she leaped in the air and climbed the fence, dropping lightly on the other side. There was a street and more buildings back here. It was indeed a city of some kind. She didn't take the time to study where she was further. All she wanted was to get away and find some place where she could rest and think.

Coming upon an alley, she turned down it. So far there was no one around as she pounded frantically down the alleyway. Suddenly, toward the end she was racing for, more of those uniformed cats waited for her.

Halting abruptly, she frantically looked around for a different escape route. The buildings had no doors leading outside. She was trapped.

Suddenly a powerful arm wrapped itself around her chest, pinning her arms. Her body was pulled tightly against a huge chest. She screamed shrilly and struggled to get free, panic now having free rein over her. But, no matter how much she screamed and struggled to get away, the one holding her continued to keep a tight hold on her body without any apparent effort. Finally, her panic ran out of steam and she ceased to fight.

A voice spoke above her head. It held shock and surprise in it as it asked, "Lauren?"

Shocked, Shadow froze and turned her head to stare upward at a male's face, he had black hair and golden eyes like herself. She gaped at him but answered his question as she stared, "that's not my name, that's my mother's."

"Your mother?

"Yes, now let me go!" She pleaded.

The huge male ignored her demand and asked another question, "what was her last name?"

Shadow was puzzled at why he wanted to know and wondered if she should tell him or not, but what was the point in lying now anyway.

"Sky." She said, still eyeing him worriedly.

"Lauren Sky?" He repeated, in a strangely hushed tone.

"Yeah, so what? Let go, you're hurting me!" She whined, it did feel like he was cutting off her circulation.

"She's your mother?" He asked, needing to be sure he'd heard her correctly.

"That's what I said!" Shadow kicked his shin, but it hardly made him blink. Just how strong was he? And why did he act so strange about her mother's name? It almost seemed he knew it somehow but how could that be? Things were just getting more complicated.

"Who's your father?"

Shadow blinked in surprise. 'Okay, first he wants to know who my mother is now my father...what's up with this guy?' Aloud she demanded, "Why?"

"Who is he?" The male demanded more strongly, impatience in his voice. His whole focus was on this strange creature and he wanted answers.

"My mother told me his name was Ulysses Feral. She said he was a military commander of some kind," Shadow responded, uneasily.

The male was so stunned by the answer, he loosened his grip, that was all she needed to break free and try to run again but froze instantly when she saw she was trapped by those same uniform dressed cats at either end of the alley.

Her shoulders slumped as she stood there in defeat. "Crap!" She muttered, unhappily.

The male didn't try to grab her again as he asked softly, "how old are you?"

"Thirteen," she said, heavily then blinked as she realized something. She turned back to look at the tom that had held her.

He was the huge cat she'd seen getting out of that helicopter. Who was he? "Who are you?" She asked carefully.

She was almost afraid to know the answer. Since this whole thing started everything she was learning lead to even more confusion. Maybe it was better not to know.

He gave her a sad, lost look as he said, "I'm Commander Ulysses Feral"

She almost fainted. "That's impossible! This is all a weird dream of some kind...cat people don't exist! You can't be my father...we're not even the same species...Oh man, I've just got to stop watching the SyFy channel...I just gotta wake up!" She babbled, hysterically, taking her fingers and pinching her arm...hard. The only thing that happened was it hurt and her arm now had an ugly red mark on it along with the ones made by this guy when he held her so hard.

Before either could say anything else, a blond haired cat in a uniform, pushed through the wall of others cats and ran up to them.

"This has gotta be a dream!" She repeated to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself. Then yelped as a net fell over her yet again. "What the hell?"

"I caught the alien sir," the blond cat said, saluting the one who had called himself Commander Feral.

She could see Feral was nearly turning red under that dark fur as he glared in fury at the blond. The cat seemed to miss his superior's anger as he turned and stared at Shadow as if she was a bug.

He grinned smugly at her and said, "it's certainly an ugly one."

"Look whose talking," she snarled at him, sarcastically.

He blinked at her in surprise, "hey! It speaks our language!"

Shadow rolled her eyes. "What other language would I be speaking?" She thought him a moron.

"Alien?" He said, staring at her.

"The only aliens around here is your kind," she snapped. All she wanted was to go home and forget this crazy place even existed..

"You're the alien," the idiot pointed out.

"So were both aliens big deal," Shadow said, tired of arguing with him. She tugged ineffectually at the net still surrounding her.

Feral suddenly came forward and pulled the net off.

She sighed in relief. "Thank you. Look, this has been a really lovely chat but E.T. needs to go home...got any ideas how I might be able to do that?" She asked the big cat.

"Turn around," Feral said gruffly.

Frowning, she complied...what else could she do. Then she felt something metallic went around each of her wrists. She realized in shock, that he'd put handcuffs on her.

Giving him a hurt look when she was turned back around to face him, she was met with a grim face. Looking down at her feet she muttered, "I hope I wake up soon!" Then he was tugging on her arm and leading her down the alley.

(O.O)~(X.O)~(O.X)  
I truly hope you like this and will review so I know to go on or not. Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter and will hopefully like this new one. Many thanks to Ulyferal for her beta work on this. So sit back and enjoy the show. Love, Autumn

Disclaimer: Yes it's all mine * See's lawyers* Just kidding Shadow is only mine...I own nothing else!

(O.X)~(O.x)~(O.X)

Chapter 2

As Shadow was being led through the alley toward Feral's car, she couldn't help but worry about becoming some kind of scientific experiment. Just thinking about it made her shiver with fear.

Feral didn't fail to notice her body shudder in his paw but he didn't slow his firm steps as he pulled her along.

Shadow swallowed and stared at her feet, her breathing shaky while her mind whirled with all the things that could possibly happen to her in this strange place. She looked up suddenly and noticed the sun was going down and soon it would be dark.

How long had she been here already? It really hadn't seemed that long but there was no denying that it was getting late. Her thoughts were jarred by their arrival at Feral's sedan. He opened the back door and urged her to get in while ensuring she wouldn't whack her head as she did so. The door shut firmly behind her as she settled onto the leather seat.

She noticed there were no seatbelts back here nor door handles. A sliding barrier of some hard plastic was between her and the front seat area and the windows had some kind of grill-like reinforcement of metal in the glass...they truly ensured a prisoner couldn't escape. She sighed and tried to relax, stretching her legs a bit and trying to ease the numbness starting to rise in her shoulders from being pinned back. It didn't feel so good having her hands clasped this way either.

Frowning, she really didn't want to continue hurting this way due to her arms positioning so she forced her shackled hands forward under her rump then pulled her legs through her arms, one at a time until her hands were once more in front of her.

Sighing in relief, she raised them over her head and stretched then let them lay in her lap. The car dipped slightly as the huge tom climbed into the driver's seat, started the engine and began to pull out into traffic.

She watched out the window as the city went by. She'd never lived in a large city before so was amazed at the how many of the buildings were so very tall. Surprisingly, this planet looked a lot like any city on her world except for the biped cats walking everywhere. The cars moved more silently than any from home so there wasn't as much noise, which she was just beginning to notice as she sat there. The radio near the tom's arm on the dash, blurbed every once in a while with some report or other just like the cop cars at home.

The drive ended some fifteen minutes later outside an incredibly tall building with gleaming white steps leading up to some really imposing doors. Apparently, this was their destination as the tom got out, closed his door, then opened hers. Her heart was beating a rapid tattoo of fear as he reached in to take her shoulder and halted.

He scowled at her. "How did you do that?" He demanded.

She looked down at her hands and blushed. "It hurt having them behind me," she said rather sullenly.

Sighing in annoyance, he pulled her out then slammed the door behind her.

Tension rose up within her. She could tell he was in a bad mood and in her small town it wasn't unheard of for cops in a foul temper to abuse their prisoners. Since this guy was so much bigger than any cop at home, she was afraid he would hurt her badly.

But despite his ill temper, Feral didn't do anything but tug on her arm then lead her up the broad steps. She looked around and was being stared at in turn by many cats passing by them, many wearing similar uniforms to the big tom.

Looking up she saw a huge sign that said, Enforcer Headquarters'. 'What the heck could that mean?' She wondered.

Feral pushed open one of the huge doors and pulled her along. They crossed a huge lobby filled with cat people coming and going. Over to the left was a high desk behind which sat a cat who dealt with the complaints people brought before him, a line was waiting their turn to speak with him. Elsewhere were other prisoners in handcuffs with officers holding them and other kats dressed in things that normal humans would wear like jeans, slacks, skirts, dresses, suits, etc. were flitting here and there.

She didn't get to see much more because Feral tugged her onto an elevator. When the doors closed, he punched a button which she noted said '10' then the elevator went upward at an alarming speed. Very quickly it slowed then stopped and the doors shooshed open.

They stepped out and began walking down a long corridor with many doors. Lots of people were here too but they were wearing lab coats. The sight of them made Shadow nearly want to bolt but she knew no matter how frightened she was, trying to get away would only get her in more trouble and possibly badly hurt so she continued to allow Feral to lead her down the hall.

However, she couldn't resist asking, with her voice squeaking in fear, "so, where are you taking me?"

Feral gave her a quiet but grim look but didn't answer her. 'How could this tom be her father,' she wondered, feeling so very lost and bewildered. She still thought, in some part of her brain, that this was just a weird nightmare that she would wake from soon.

Suddenly, they halted and she blinked as she stared at the heavy glass door before her. Feral used a card to pass through a card reader and the door slid into itself. It was a lab. She shuddered in terror as he pulled her onward. It was very quiet here, no one was talking as they worked in a variety of small labs they passed heading down a short corridor.

He halted again and opened yet another door. In here, the light was dimmer and along one wall were a line of glass cages. He paused at one of them and opened it with his card again.

Trembling, she held back, dragging her feet as she stared at the stark room he was going to shove her in.

"Oh why did I have to get Alex?" She whimpered softly. "He would have been fine and I wouldn't be here waiting to be treated like a lab rat." She was on the verge of tears and couldn't bring herself to look up at the tom gently pushing her into the cell.

His strength in that gentle push made her realize trying to resist him would be futile. She stood in the center of the cell and heard the door slide shut almost silently behind her.

Feral stood a moment staring at her, some indefinable expression on his face before turning away and leaving her alone.

Slowly she looked around, noticed she was alone and let her shoulders slump. Shadow hugged her body as she saw the cell was very small, the floor seemed to feel soft...maybe it was rubber?  
Leaning her back against the glass wall nearest her, she allowed her body to slide to the floor. Whatever it was made of, it was soft. Pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her head in her arms, she began to cry softly. Shuddering and sobbing for more than an hour, sleep finally overcame her exhausted mind and body.

Meanwhile, several scientists studied her over the closed circuit security system and made dozen of notes. They couldn't wait until she woke up so they could watch her reactions to her captivity.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When she woke some four hours later, she just knew there were eyes on her...she could feel them. She looked around to see if she could find the camera but it must be hidden inside the ceiling somehow.

As she woke more completely, her bladder began to insist it needed emptying urgently. She looked around to see if there was some kind of toilet and there in the far left corner she was pleasantly surprised to see not only a toilet but a sink.

She pushed herself to her feet and hurriedly made for the toilet, looking around to see if anyone was watching...she refused to think about the ones probably watching from the camera as she pushed her pants down and quickly used the facility. Done and sighing with relief, she pulled her pants up and went to the small sink to wash her hands.

After they were clean, she realized she was thirsty so took a chance the water would be safe and used her hands to cup water and drink. Feeling a little better, she turned off the faucet and, since there was no where to dry her hands, she used her clothes to wipe her hands off.

Now that she had some rest, she noted through the wall was another room beside her cell and in this one was some computers and other machines as well as some chairs. At the moment it was empty.

Suddenly, she heard voices, some laughing others serious, heading toward her. She moved to the front of her cell and watched the special door at the end of the short hall. Within moments, it slid open and a group of cats entered. Some were smiling while others had grim expressions on their faces. All of them carried some kind of notebook with pens or pencils in hands.

They reached her cell and stared at her. She felt just like a bug under a microscope. Too uncomfortable to just stand there and let them stare, she got up the courage to speak.

"Hi."

Several of the scientist jerked in shocked surprise then began writing frantically on their notepads. When most of them seemed to be through writing she tried again.

"Hello, my name is Shadow Moon Feral." Her heart leaped when one of them finally answered.

"Hello, my name is James. So, you seem to understand our language very well," his voice had a questioning lilt to it.

She gave them a trembling smile. "Well, yes that's because it's the same as my own," she admitted softly.

"Really, that's amazing, so...what are you exactly?" James asked, eagerly.

She eyed him nervously. The male had gray fur with very deep blue eyes and his movements were cat-like (obviously). He didn't seem very threatening.

"Uhm...well we call ourselves humans," she said carefully.

James nodded and wrote more notes down in his notebook, as did the others standing behind him. She got the impression he had a list of questions written down and that was what they were using right now to interrogate her. His next question convinced her she was right.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

If they were going to ask her questions, she thought it only fair that she be allowed to ask some of her own so before James could speak again she asked, " Uhm, you're not going to experiment on me...are you?"

"No, we've been ordered not to," one of the others behind James answered.

A wave of relief washed over her. "That's good to hear. So where am I? Obviously, I'm not on Earth anymore."

"No, this is not the place you call Earth. Our world is called Katanga," James answered her.

Though she knew she was no longer home, hearing it said so baldly just made it that much more scary as her face paled in shocked dismay.

"Oh..." she said in a small voice. She heard them whispering among themselves while scribbling more notes in their notebooks.

'This is so not my weekend,' she thought bitterly to herself.


	3. Ideas needed

Hey everyone! Thanks to all those who read,reviewed,faved,alerted and so on. Super sorry about not updating.

I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter that would be wonderful and I will gladly accept them in a review or a PM. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am.

I know this isn't a real chapter and I'm super sorry, but I'm all outta ideas here.


End file.
